Electrical connectors have been provided in a wide variety of configurations for terminating multi-conductor cables. With the ever-increasing miniaturization of electrical connectors and the ever-increasing numbers of wires of multi-conductor cables, electrical connectors of the character described have become increasingly complicated in order to accommodate relatively large numbers of conductors terminated in relatively small connectors. This is particularly true when the multi-conductor cable is a shielded cable and, consequently, the electrical connector must have shielding capabilities, such as providing shielding means for the terminals in the connectors as well as terminal portions projecting from the connectors at the interface with a mating connector.
Because of the ever-increasing miniaturization of such electrical connectors, along with their high density terminal configurations, extraneous connector hardware for facilitating assembly of the connector components practically has been made prohibitive, and assembly of the connectors often must be accomplished by interengageable and complementarily configured connector components which are assembled together by elements or parts of the components themselves fitting together in a fixed relationship in final assembly. This becomes very difficult to accomplish and still provide desirable features in the connector, such as various latch means for the connector components, proper shielding for the connector terminals, latch means between mating connectors and the like. Providing a simple electrical connector system of the character described in a modular configuration further complicates the design of the system in high density miniaturized connectors.
This invention is directed to providing an electrical connector system of the character described in a plug and header connector assembly structure which is easy to assemble and reliable in terminating the conductors to respective terminals, the system incorporating a substantially modular design.